ASM: Battle City
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: Summary is inside. It's a continuation of ASM.
1. The Mysterious Duelist

Serena: Yay! The new story is here!

Soccer: yes it is, sorry it took me so long to write it!

Yami: It's fine, you're busy so we understand.

Serena: Yeah, we do, I'm just happy that it's finally up.

Soccer: :) thanks! Shall we get on with it, I think my readers have waited long enough!

Yami and Serena: Yeah! Soccer doesn't own anything except the plot! Enjoy!

Summary: A new evil has arrived and is after the Millennium Puzzle and Serena. One day while out on a date, Yami and Serena go to the museum and see the new Ancient Egypt Exhibit and a lady named Ishizu Ishtar arrives and tells them that they are in fact the Pharaoh and Queen from the past who helped stopped this evil before. Yami and Serena now must work together to stop this new evil, while also trying to contain their feelings for each other. Sounds easy right?

* * *

Chapter 1: The mysterious duelist

A few days had passed since Duke had become friends with Yugi, Serena, and the rest of the gang. In that small amount of time, Duke had turned his attention away from trying to make Serena is girlfriend, and turned his attention to Mina. Mina seen how he looked so sad and longing at her cousin and comforted him in his hard time. Duke had mistaken this for flirting and was now after Mina. Mina would get annoyed with it, but would let it slide and not let it bother her.

At the moment, both Serena and Mina were leaving the game shop earlier than everyone would usually meet to talk, and also because Serena had to be at school early to help one of her teachers with something. Mina tagged along because she wanted to talk to Serena about a certain someone.

"Serena do have feelings for anyone?" Mina asked.

The question caught Serena off guard, but kept a straight face, "No, what brought that on?"

Mina shrugged, "That little performance a few days ago after Yami won the duel would tell me differently."

"No, I don't have feelings for Yami. It would be too weird. He shares a body with Yugi." Serena denied.

Mina wouldn't have it though. She continued to bombard her cousin with questions about her feelings toward Yami, but Serena would continue to deny her feelings.

Meanwhile back at the game shop, Tea ran up to the store and greeted Grandpa. Grandpa greeted her back and called up to Yugi. Yugi on the other hand had just put it on a new chain.

/Hopefully this new chain will help protect the millennium puzzle. It seems like there are a lot of people after it./ Yugi thought

/./And were going to need it now more than ever/./ Yami replied.

Yugi looked over to Yami, /What do mean?/

/./The millennium Puzzle connects us Yugi. I have a feeling fate has more in store for us././

/Well were in this together/

/./I wish I knew what our future hold, but I don't/./

Yugi stopped at the door /Well, Serena and I will help you figure it out/

Yami blushed slightly at Serena's name, but Yugi caught it. Yugi giggled and told Yami that Serena would do anything for Yami and vice versa. Yami frantically denied that, telling his partner Serena is only a friend. Yugi laughed before leaving his room and meeting up with Tea.

"About time, we're going to be late for the big game." Tea said.

"I was talking to Yami. He seems worried about something." Yugi remarked.

Tea asked what he meant causing Yugi to explain that Yami had been talking about the future and fate ever since they defeated Pegasus. He went on to explain that Yami really didn't know that much about himself or why he was there. Yugi realized that he rambling and they needed to go. Tea agreed and the two took off. They made small talk about the game even though Yugi wasn't really paying attention. The onle thing that did was a fortuneteller.

"Step up boy and I'll reveal the secrets of your future." He said.

Yugi walked up to the table, "Could you really tell the future?"

Tea noticed that her friend had stopped at a table and then asked what was going on. Yugi explained that the guy could tell the future and could help him figure out the fate of the millennium puzzle. The teller said that he needed a personal item in order to tell Yugi's future and wants his necklace but Yugi refused.

"Then I cannot tell your future young one." The fortuneteller said.

Yugi debated whether or not to give his millennium item to the man. The teller told Yugi that he wouldn't be able to read aura without his necklace. Yugi gave the man his millennium item, but soon the man smirked and kicked the table, running off with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yugi chased after him while Tea tried to cut him off around the corner. Yugi knew that he couldn't loose Yami.

Tea continued to find another route to cut the thief off. She couldn't find him and ran past Bakura.

"Hey Tea, what's the rush?" Bakura caught her attention.

Tea turned toward her friend, "Oh Bakura! Yugi's millennium puzzle has been stolen."

"What? Where is he now?" Bakura asked.

"In the ally. We split up to look for the guy." Tea said.

"Well don't let me detain you. You keep looking and I'll go get some help." Bakura suggested.

Tea nodded and took off running, while Yami Bakura took over and went to track the millennium puzzle with his millennium ring. He wanted the puzzle and all the rest of the items to gain the ultimate power. Bakura made it the alley and followed where his millennium ring pointed.

_Ahh yes, Yugi and his millennium puzzle are close, very close. _Bakura thought as he switched the arrow around, _sorry Tea, but I can't have you and your friends interfering with my destiny. _

Yugi on the other hand had followed the arrows all the way over to an abandoned warehouse. As he entered the warehouse, he wondered why a thief would want him to follow him, and what he was really after. Yugi entered the old building and sensed Yami.

"I know you're in here!" Yugi yelled.

"Congratulations little Yugi, you found me. Well actually I found you and the millennium puzzle." The man said as the millennium puzzle was revealed. "If you want your puzzle back, you're going to have to fight me for it. That's right little Yugi, were going to duel and the winner gets to keep your millennium puzzle."

A dueling arena was shown and the man laughed.

"Who are and what do you want do you want with my millennium puzzle?" Yugi demanded.

"I desire the power that your item contains within, and as for the rules of its ancient magic I have to win in it from you. As for who I am, let's just say I'm the one who will control your destiny just like I've controlled others. I am also familiar with their powers has I have one of my own and I understand more of their hidden secrets than you will ever know." The man said, "Take you millennium puzzle for example. There are hidden secrets that you and the spirit who inhabits it are unaware of. It is why I will add it to my collection."

"I won't duel you for my millennium puzzle when it already belongs to me." Yugi said.

"It actually belongs to me."

"Fine, I'll duel you."

/If I'm going to duel, I'll need Yami to help, maybe I can still connect with him/ Yugi thought.

/./I can barely hear you Yugi and it's hard to maintain contact. I'm afraid that your going to have fight this duel on your own././ Yami said.

/Alone, but I've never fought a duel without you. If I lose to him, then I'll loose you forever/

/./You will win. You have to trust yourself and in your deck and you'll find the way/./

/You're right I have to trust in the heart of the cards/

/./Be very careful Yugi. I sense a great Evil/./ Yami said as he disappeared.

Yugi and the mysterious man took their positions and got ready to duel.

"Be prepared to loose your puzzle."

"I don't think so!" Yugi yelled.

"Remember Yugi, I have seen your future and this duel will be your last."

Yugi: 2000

Mysterious Duelist: 2000

Yugi was a little nervous but appeared to be brave. He opened the duel with the Celtic guardian in attack mode. The mysterious man played a card in defense mode. Yugi attacked activating the man's face down card, cyber jar. Yugi was caught off guard and both players had to draw five new cards.

_I need a new strategy. _Yugi thought as he laid a card in defense mode.

The mysterious duelist played Mechanical chaser and Ground attacker bugrath in attack mode. Yugi recognized the machine monsters and only knew one player who used them.

"Show yourself Bandit Keith!" Yugi yelled.

Meanwhile, Serena and Mina were still walking to school, when all of a sudden Serena stopped and her eyes became wide. Mina noticed that her cousin had stopped and turned to ask her what was wrong when she saw her eyes were wide.

"Serena what's wrong?!" Mina yelled.

"Yugi and Yami are in trouble. Yugi's millennium puzzle has been stolen and it's not going to end well." Serena explained quickly.

"Where is he?"

"In an old warehouse." Serena answered and took off running.

"Wait Serena! We have school!" Mina yelled at her.

"Friends are more important than school right now!" Serena yelled back.

Mina sighed and muttered that her cousin was lovesick before running after her. She was trying to keep an eye on Serena, but her cousin moved too fast and soon enough she bumped into someone only to feel someone's arms wrap around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Why are running? School is the other way."

Mina looked up and saw Seto Kaiba looking down at her. Mina blushed brightly before yelling.

"I was following Serena and now you made me loose her!"

"How is it my fault that you can't watch where you're going?" Seto yelled back.

"You got in my way!" Mina retaliated,

Back at the warehouse, the mysterious pulled back his hood back and revealed himself to be Bandit Keith like Yugi claimed, but there was something off about him. Yugi was confused as to why Bandit Keith would want his millennium puzzle.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not Bandit Keith. I only speak through him since he's become my mind controlled slave."

"What do you mean?"

"After Bandit Keith was ejected from duelist kingdom, I found him battling the tide of the ocean. My followers and I were on our way to retrieve some special items and rescued him. I am always looking for more mind slaves and lucky for me, he led me straight to you, the boy who possess the millennium puzzle. Is it sinking in yet little Yugi? I will make your millennium puzzle and all of its ancient secrets mine."

Bandit Keith was fighting to get free but the person controlling him wouldn't allow it. He played Machine King in attack mode and then attacked Yugi's face down monster. Yugi played another card in defense mode. Keith then added Mega Sonic Eye to the field and his army of machine monster. He then had the Machine King attack once again.

"Give up yet little Yugi?" Keith asked.

Yugi wondered how he was going to defeat Keith without Yami or his friends. Tea, Joey, and Tristan were talking out of the school and told the soccer coach that they had an emergency by telling him that Tea cat's was sick. They took off and looked for their friend as did Serena. Serena tried to sense the energy of the millennium puzzle but it was so faint that it was almost untraceable.

The duel however was starting to swing in Yugi's favor. He had the edge until Keoth played Machine Factor and ended up destroying Yugi's Dragon Champion.

Yugi: 1800

Keith: 1250

_What can I do? Keith has assembled an army of the most rare and powerful machine monsters. _Yugi thought as he drew his card, noticing that it was the summoned skull giving him an idea.

"You may have a powerful army of machine monsters, but they are still made of metal." Yugi said.

Yugi played Makiou, the magical mist in order to rust Keith's machine.

"You think that a little mist will stop my monsters?" Keith asked.

"Not stop, but they will rust making them the perfect target for my Summoned Skull." Yugi answered.

Yugi had his Summoned Skull attack Machine King, sending him to the junk pile.

Yugi: 1800

Keith: 500

_The boy is good, and he duels well without the spirit of the millennium puzzle to help him. However my deck is full of rare monster and he has no idea of the power I possess. Once I'm done with little Yugi, his millennium puzzle will be mine. _

Tea, Tristan, and Joey returned to the ally where Yugi was last seen and Joey noticed the arrows.

"Do you guys think that Yugi could have put these arrows up for us?" Joey asked.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't have time to." Tea answered.

The group continued to search as Keith played Graceful charity and drew three new cards. He played the Ultra rare Zero Ritual card, using to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game.

"I've never heard of the Zero Ritual card, but I'm afraid I'm going to learn more about it soon." Yugi muttered.

"You're correct little Yugi. Once I play the Zero Ritual card this duel is over." Keith said.

"Maybe, but a ritual can only work if you have the right cards, and what are the odds of that?"

Keith showed the card that was needed, surprising Yugi. Keith activated the ritual, sacrificing his remaining two monster in order to summon Zera the Mant.

"You're millennium will be mine." Keith said said he had his monster attack.

Yugi: 1500

Keith: 500

Yugi was surprised at what just happened, while Bakura had just arrived at the warehouse where the duel was happening. He felt the presence of the millennium puzzle and also a darker presence. Yugi was stuck on what to do as Bandit Keith was fighting to regain control of his body.

_I've got to figure out how to take back control of this duel and win back my millennium puzzle. _Yugi thought, _I wish I didn't have to do this alone; I could use my friends right about now. _

"Make your move little Yugi. It's all over anyway. You're just prolonging your defeat and it's quite pathetic actually. You can stare at your deck all you want, this duel is over." Keith said.

Yugi drew his next card and placed his monster in defense mode. Keith drew his card and played Sayaru in attack mode and then played a card face down. The last thing that he played was stop defense forcing Yugi's Kamori Dragon into attack mode and attacking it.

Yugi: 400

Keith: 500

"The end is near little Yugi."

Yugi gritted his teeth and knew that he wasn't going to the mind controlling freak get is hands on the millennium puzzle. Yugi played another card in defense mode, only to have keith destroy it. Keith played two more face down cards and then switched Zera into defense mode.

Yugi played his Dark Magician in defense mode and one card face down, and then hid his Dark Magician in the magical hats. Keith saw the move coming and activated one of his face down cards, Magic Jammer, disabling the magical hats. Keith then played another face down card, curse of fiend. It forced the Dark Magician and Zera into attack mode. Zera attacked, but this time Yugi activated a trap card, Mirror Force to refelect the attack back at Zera. However Keith was prepared once again and ised his final face down card, Solemn Judgment to block the reflection.

"No way, how did you block my reflection?" yugi asked.

"Solemn Judgment is another one of my rare cards, that allows me to remove the last card that my opponent played." Keith explained.

The mirror force was shattered and the Dark Magician, destroyed.

Yugi: 100

Keith: 250

Yugi was in shock and wasn't sure what to do. Bakura on the other hand entered the warehouse and saw the duel that was happening. Yugi played a card face down and a monster in defense mode.

"Now, let's see what you've got." Yugi challenged.

"You're going to regret those words little Yugi. My patience is growing thin and I will take that power that is mine."

"You'll never get my millennium puzzle."

"We'll see about that."

Keith played Tribute to the Doom, and Yugi recognized it. Keith was going after Yugi's monster but Yugi played his face down card, Living Arrow. He used the Magic of Living Arrow to fire theeffects of Tribute to the Doom right back at Keith, destroying Zera.

Bakura sensed that the shadow magic wasn't coming from Yugi, but in fact it was coming from Bandit Keith. He used his millennium ring to sever the strings that bound Bandit Keith and freed his mind from the shadow realm.

_What's this? My millennium spell over Keith has been broken. But how? Only another millennium item can beak a connection son strong. _

Bandit Keith was confused on where he was at and what was going on. When he heard Yugi, he was even more confused. However his freedom didn't last long,as the person who was controlling him tried to regain control. The person controlling Keith took control and before he lost his control once again, he ran over to the puzzle.

"If I can't have this puzzle, then no one can!" He declared as he smashed it to pieces.

As Serena continued to search for Yugi and Yami, she stopped. She felt something strike her heart and wondered what was going on.

_What in the world was that? _She thought, _Yami, Yugi, are you two alright. I feel like you're no longer connected. _

Serena continued to search, as Yugi watched his puzzle get destroyed.

"My Puzzle! No!" He yelled.

Bandit Keith was fighting and Ryou cam swinging in and kicked Keith off the arena.

"Where did you come from Bakura?" Yugi asked as he hopped down from the dueling platform.

"Tea told me what happened and I cam to help." Ryou answered as he handed Yugi the pieces of the millennium puzzle, "I;m sorry about your puzzle, but better broken and destroyed than stolen I suppose."

"True, but I had a hard time the first time putting it together, so hopefully this time it will be easier." Yugi answered.

Evil Bakura however manipulated a piece of the puzzle in order to make sure no one steals his prize, and transferred a part of his soul into that piece. He thought about how Yugi was naive and didn't realize the power that the Millennium items hold and that once someone has all eight, they could rule the world.

"Yugi you missed this one piece." Ryou said.

Yugi looked at his friend, "Thanks Bakura. The last thing I need is to loose a piece of the puzzle."

Ryou smiled, "Of course. You can't complete it without all the pieces."

Ryou clombed off the arena and fell onto his butt, yugi asked if he was fine and Bakura assured him he was fine and headed back to the school. Yugi would follow shortly as soon as he unhooked the chain.

Bandit Keith however woke up and the voice in his head was back. He picked up a metal rod and started to thrash around. He swung the rod half minded and hit an electrical cord, which broke in half, hitting two gas tanks, lighting a fire. Yugi knew that he needed to act fast and get his puzzle down but the rod, which held the puzzle, wouldn't budge.

_This could be all over for Yami and me. _Yugi thought frantically.

Tea, Tristan, and Joey saw the smoke and headed toward the source. Even Serena saw the smoke and took off in a sprint to get there. Tea, Tristan, and Joey arrived first, and Tristan and Joey went in to see if anyone was in the warehouse while Tea called 911. Tristan grabbed the handle only to have his hand burned. Joey kicked the door down.

Yugi worked on putting the puzzle together. He needed to save Yami, even if he didn't make. He knew that if Yami didn't make it, Serena would be devastated. Once Joey and Tristan were inside, Bandit Keith ran towards them muttering something about the place being haunted.

"Tristan, did we just rescue Bandit Keith?" Joey asked.

"No way." Tristan answered.

"Forget, let's see if anyone else is in here."

Tristan agreed and they walked forward to see Yugi standing the dueling arena. They tried to get Yugi to leave but he wouldn't budge until the puzzle was complete. Once it was finished Yugi fainted from the lack of oxygen. Tristan and Joey tried to the their friend out, but Yugi wouldn't leave without the puzzle.

They knew that they couldn't stay as the fire was spreading fast. They needed a way to break the chain in order to get the millennium puzzle free. Joey spoted two metal rods laying on the center of the arena and handed one to Tristan. They hit the hook that held the puzzle.

Serena on the other hand just arrived and saw the warehouse. She tried to go inside but she was stopped by a couple of firefighters.

"Please, my friends are in there!" Serena yelled.

"I'm sorry miss, it's too dangerous for you to go in there." A fire fighter said.

Serena looked at them and then prayed to her millennium crystal to protect her friends from any harm.

Joey and Tristan continued to hit the hook but it wouldn't budge.

"There has to be a better way." Joey muttered before he came up with an idea, "Tristan put the rod through the hole and we'll both pull."

"Alright."

The two did just that and the millennium puzzle was free. They picked up Yugi and ran out of the warehouse. Serena and Tea saw them and ran towards them.

"Thank Ra, they are safe." Serena said.

"Don't worry girls, Yugi is safe and so his millennium puzzle." Joey said.

Yugi was admitted to the hospital and everyone was glad that he was safe.

Meanwhile Mina and Seto were still arguing when Duke saw them. He went over to see what was going on.

"Mina! What are you doing here?" Duke asked catching both of their attention.

"I was trying to follow my cousin but then I bumped into him and now I lost her." Mina answered.

"Well I can always help you find her." Duke flirted.

Seto noticed it but didn't' say anything though he felt something that he never felt before. His thought was interrupted when they heard a phone go off. Mina looked at her phone and saw that Serena was calling.

"Serena where are yo?" Mina asked.

"I'm at the hospital, Yugi and the guys were hurt." Serena said.

"Alright I'm on my way." Mina hung up and took off running.

Duke and Seto follow wondering what was going on. When they slowed, they were at the hospital and went to Yugi's room. The group turned their heads to see Mina, Duke, and Seto Kaiba standing there. Mina ignored their stares and rushed over to Serena.

"I'm glad you're aright." Mina said.

"I'm fine. I was more worried about them." Serena said, referring to the guys.

Mina smiled, but then she was bombarded with a million questions as to why Kaiba and Duke were there. Duke answered that he was there because Mina was his girl and he wanted to make sure she was all right. Kaiba didn't say anything, while mina was getting annoyed with the questions.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with this, I'm outta here." Mina yelled and stomped out the hospital.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Duke said that he'd go check on her. Serena stopped him saying no that she needed her space. Kaiba left saying that he needed to be at his company and that whatever just happened had nothing to do with him.

Mina stomped over to a bench and sat down on it, fuming. "The nerve of that guy saying I'm his girl. Then Kaiba being Kiaba, I just don't know what to do."

A few minutes later, Seto walked out of the hospital and saw Mina over on a bench. He walked over to her to see if she was all right.

"Leave me alone." Mina said.

"I'm just trying to see if you fine and to say sorry." Seto said.

Mina glared at him, "I just want to be left alone. I've had it with this constant arguing with you and then constant one sided flirting with Duke."

"So it's my fault that your angry?"

"Yes it is."

Seto and Mina got into once again and eventually Seto turned and walked off, having enough of it. Mina noticed it and immediately felt guilty. She sighed before getting off the bench and catching up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a rough day and that just added to it." Mina apologized.

Seto sighed, "I forgive you, but you can't tell anyone that I said sorry."

Mina nodded and he was about to leave again when he remembered that she would babysit Mokuba for him while he was at work.

"Since school is almost over, would you like to come pick up Mokuba with me? You did promise to baby sit him." Kaiba said.

"Sure. Let's go get Mokuba." Mina replied.

Kaiba nodded and called for his limo to come and get them. They didn't have to wait long before the limo arrived and Kiaba opened the door for Mina allowing her to climb in before getting in himself and driving off to get his little brother.

* * *

Soccer: The first chapter is done!

Serena: Now you have the start of your story!

Soccer: I do, I will try and update as often as possible, things are busy with school, soccer, and work right now. But please review and tell me what ya think! Ja Ne!


	2. The Past is Present

Soccer: Hey everyone I am Back! Sorry for the long wait not he new chapter, but I have been so busy lately and also didn't really have much motivation to write with everything going on!

Yami: It's about time soccer! We were all worried that something happen to you.

Serena: Yeah! I'm glad that your alright!

Soccer: Thanks guys! I am fen just been trying not burn myself out with everything going on. This break has been helpful to catch up on everything! But anyways let's not keep our readers waiting any longer!

Yami and Serena: Ok! Soccer doesn't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past is Present

Somewhere in Egypt

At the airport there was a woman with tan skin, blue eyes and long black hair giving instructions to her men as they were putting crates onto a plane. Around her neck was a gold necklace in the shape of the eye of Horus. As she was giving order a vision came to her of a little girl with pink bubblegum hair and red eyes and a boy with chocolate brown hair with orange on top and brown eyes appearing before her. As the day winded down she went home since she was leaving early in the morning for Domino. However before she could do anything a bright light appeared out of nowhere and two people appeared.

"Can I help you?" She asked the two.

"Are you Ishizu Ishtar?" The girl with pink hair asked.

"I am. And you are?" The woman now identified as Ishizu asked.

"My name is Trinity Motou, Rini for short and this is Jayden Yuki." Trinity introduced.

Ishizu smiled softly, "I know who you are. I had a vision about you two coming."

Rini and Jayden were surprised for a second, "So you know why we are here?"

"Yes. I am leaving for Domino tomorrow morning and you two are more than welcome to come along so then you can meet up with the two you are looking for." Ishizu stated.

Jayden and Rini nodded and the three gathered for dinner, talking to get to know each other a little better. Rini told about herself and Jayden did the same. They talked over dinner before going to bed for the night and getting ready to head to Domino early in the morning.

"Jayden, are we doing the right thing? Rini asked.

"Yes I believe that we are. You said that your family was in trouble and that coming back to the past was the only way that we can help." Jayden answered.

Rini looked down, "I know that but still mommy and daddy are fighting and the only thing that I can do is run and hide."

"That's not true. I have a feeling that there is something more they want." Jayden said.

Rini nodded and the two went to bed. The next morning Ishizu woke the two children and they got some breakfast before heading out to the airport, to board the plane and head to Domino.

Many hours and a very long plane ride, the three finally landed at Domino International Airport. Three men who were the security greeted them.

"Miss Ishtar, on behalf of the Domino Museum, welcome to America." The first one greeted.

"Thank you, but let's get down to business shall we?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes of course, but who are the two little one with you?"

"They were put in my care by their parents and wanted to accompany me and see the exhibit."

"Alright, but I must say that I am surprised that you choose our city to host your Egyptian exhibit."

"Will they be transported safely?"

"Yes, since you warned us that thieves have been after your rare artifacts, I have taken extra precautions. I have come up with an ingenious plan to transport them safely. For security purposes I can't tell you how."

"You're loading them in six armored trucked disguised as garbage truck, am I not correct?"

The men were surprised, while Jayden and Rini smiled. Ishizu excused them and they made their way to the museum in order to set up.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Serena were walking home from school. Both were silent as they were thinking about the events that transpired yesterday between the warehouse fire and almost loosing Yami. Yugi couldn't help but shake the feeling that something else was coming. Serena on the other hand was worried about loosing the two people who mean the most to her. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Yami was taken from her or if Yugi was hurt from the shadow realm like when they dueled her father.

The two were so lost in thought that they didn't hear anyone who was trying to get their attention. Mina had just turned the corner to walk back to the game shop after baby sitting Mokuba. She saw Yugi and Serena walking back from school.

"Hey Serena, Yugi! Wait up!" Mina yelled.

The two didn't turned around at all and just kept walking absentmindedly. Before she could follow them, something from the TV store behind her caught her attention.

"In today's news, at Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society proudly announced the opening of her highly anticipated Egyptian Exhibit." The news anchor said.

Mina turned and faced the TV and listened.

"Game fans are especially invited. These world premier showcases newly discovered and never before seen artifacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times, games were not played just for fun as they are today. Everyone from Princes to peasants waged dueling games against each other for land, wealth, and especially for power. These games were epic battle. I've unearthed relics that suggest that the Pharaoh himself, competed in these games against a force that threatened to destroy the entire world. Of course this is still under speculation and further studying must be done." Ishizu said.

Meanwhile, over at the Kiaba Mansion, Seto was sitting at this desk, while Mokuba was munching on some cookies that Mina had mad before she left and watching the press conference.

"We have to check out the exhibit Seto, it sounds awesome." Mokuba suggested.

"I'm trying to run a company, Mokuba. I don't have time for mummies and pharaohs." Seto said.

"Oh, I thought you would be into this kind of thing. I'm sure Mina would enjoy it." Mokuba teased.

Kaiba looked at his littler brother, "There is nothing going on between Mina and I."

Mokuba didn't believe him, but turned his attetntion back to the TV. A few moments later Kaiba's phone rang and he put the receiver to his ear.

"Kaiba." He answered.

"_This is Ishizu Ishtar. You should really pay closer attention to my press conference."_ She said.

"How did you know I would be watching?" Kaiba asked her as he turned his attention to the TV.

"I am personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening private exhibition. I promise that what he will see tonight will change his life forever." Ishizu said from her press conference.

Kaiba was shocked to hear about the invitation, but since he had nothing better to do, he decided to take it and he headed to his car. Mokuba tried to come with him, but Seto said no that it wasn't going to take too long for this whole thing to be over with.

Kaiba sat in his Limo, and before he knew it, he was at the museum. The door opened and he ordered his diver to keep the engine running, as he wasn't planning on being long at all. The CEO walked into the museum and was greeted by Ishizu, and two kids.

"Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba." Ishizu said.

"Where are the other guests?" Kaiba questioned. "And who are the two kids?"

"I told you that this was a private exhibition, you were the only one invited. It makes conducting business so much easier." Ishizu answered. "As for the two kids, the little girl is Rini and the boy is Jayden. They are here to help me."

Kaiba noticed that two guards were blocking the entrance and mentioned that they locked the doors and no one was allowed in or out until the end of the tour.

"I've only been here for a minute and I'm already bored." Kaiba said. "If you don't tell me what this is all about, I'm leaving now."

"Excuse us. We faced a string a theft lately and we are taking precautions. You may leave at anytime you wish, but it would be in your best interest if you were to see what we have to offer." Ishizu explained.

"You can't leave now!" Rini exclaimed.

Seto turned back, "Oh really now? How do you know what's best for me?"

"Please come this way." Ishizu said as the four started to walk down the hall.

As they walked Ishizu asked Seto if he believed in destiny. When he answered if it mattered, she told him that Ancient Egyptian times, they believed that everything that they did was fate. They would say that it was not your choice to come here and that it was destined that we would meet. Kaiba stopped and told her that he wasn't interested in some Egyptian History lesson and that Ishizu was wasting his time.

"The only reason why I am here is because you said that you had an offer that I couldn't resist." Kaiba said referring to their earlier phone conversation.

_**Flashback: **_

"_**I know of your passion for duel monsters. Are you interested in owning a card more powerful than Exodia." Ishizu said. **_

_**End Flashback **_

"I know everything about duel monsters and there is nothing stronger than Exodia. So cut the charade and tell me what this is about." The CEO demanded.

Ishizu turned and smiled, "All in due time, Kaiba. Duel Monsters is based off a 5000 year old game, that was played by Ancient Egyptians for power and was extremely dangerous."

"Who cares?"

"Maximillion Pegasus did. He fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."

"What's your point?"

"My point? Unbeknownst to duelist and even his own daughter, Pegasus created a series of all-powerful cards. It's not surprise that he kept the strongest monsters for himself."

Kaiba became interested and followed Ishizu as she was going to reveal the reason why he was called to museum.

Rini and Jayden stood toward the back lost in their own thoughts. Rini sighed and remembered that her uncle told her that he was cold and prideful when he was younger and that how he acts shouldn't be taken to heart.

_Well he is right. You were really were cold when you were younger Uncle. _Rini thought

After Mina was done listening to the press conference, she figured she should head home back to the game shop. She had lost Serena and Yugi and knew that they were headed that way to and would probably run into them. When she turned the corner, she saw her cousin and friend walking and ran to catch up to them.

"Serena? Are you ok" Mina said as she put her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Serena jumped at the hand she felt, "Mina, sorry I was lost in thought."

Mina gave her a small smile, "it's ok."

The three walked silently back to the game shop and then when they got there, Serena and Yugi went up stairs to their rooms. Mina watched her cousin with worry and knew that there was something wrong.

As night fell, Yugi was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and the millennium puzzle sitting in front of him.

/It seems like whoever was after the puzzle will do anything to their hands on it, or no one else does. When he smashed it to pieces, he almost destroyed it for good. We barely even made it out alive./ Yugi thought as he thought back to what happened yesterday. /I know this is just the beginning. We're in more trouble than ever./

/./That's right, but now that you've reassembled the puzzle and our bond is back, we can take him on together/./ Yami said.

/But we have no idea who this guy is or what he looks like/

/./maybe, but haven't we been in some tough spots before?/./

/Yeah/

/./So, we'll get through this one to/./

/Yeah, I guess you're right…/

Yami looked at his partner worriedly when he seemed depressed. One the other hand Serena was lying on her bed thinking back to what happened at the warehouse.

/././I almost lost the two people who mean the most to me yesterday, and there was nothing that I could do./././ Serena thought as a tear fell from her eyes and she fell asleep.

Back at the museum Ishizu led Kaiba down a flight of stairs to a secret room where to most precious artifacts were being kept from the eyes of the public. Kaiba walked in and stopped in front of a tablet. When the room lit up, Kaiba's eyes went wide at what he saw. He couldn't believe that the carvings that were on the tablet resembled those of duel monster cards.

"This must mean that your story is true." Kaiba said.

"I see you've come to your senses. Futher more, there's a theory that in ancient times these monsters were real. Egyptian Sorcerer's called upon these monsters to do their biding." Ishizu started.

She went on to explain that the Sorcerer's realized that the monsters couldn't be controlled and almost brought earth the brink of destruction. They turned to the Pharaoh and Queen for help, but they could not stop the monster completely. The pharaoh and Queen used their powers and sealed them inside stone tablets and brought peace to the world once again. However over time evil sorcerer's figured out how to use their magic to unseal and control the monsters and eventually waged war against the pharaoh and Queen.

Ishizu walked over to another tablet before turning her attention to Kaiba, "This carving is one that you must see. It is the reason why I have called you here tonight. It depicts one of the many conflicts in the war between the Pharaoh and Queen and their greatest opponent. After this your life is going to change forever."

Kaiba walked over to where the Egyptain Woman was standing. He looked at the tablet and noticed the person of the tablet.

"That's the Pharaoh and Queen? That's Yugi and Serena!" Kaiba said, "And the Monsters craved above them are The Dark Magician and The Angel of Light Princess."

"One the left is the Sorcerer, which is you Kaiba. If you don't believe look at his monster, it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Ishizu mentioned.

Kaiba looked at the monster and knew that she was right. Ishizu read the heirglyphics and told Kaiba that sorcerer stormed the castle and challenged the Pharaoh and his leigon of noble magicians to a legendary duel. The Pharaoh accepted the sorcerers challenge much to the queen objection and they unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other. The sorcerer fighting to control the world and the Pharaoh and his followers fighting to save it, even today 5000 years later this battle was being played out.

"Now do you believe in destiny Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

Kaiba gripped his briefcase, "There is no way that this real. This tablet has to be a fake."

"If you won't trust my words, then you must look back in time and see a part of the battle. Which I can help you do with the help of my millennium necklace."

The millennium necklace started to glow, surprising Kaiba. Ishizu told Kaiba to open his mind and see into the past.

_**Vision: **_

"_**I hearby declare a challenge to the Pharaoh. By the rights of tradition, duel me if you're not a coward." The sorcerer challenged. **_

_**The sorcerer's followers chanted and a tablet with a monster carving stood up and a monster appeared. **_

"_**As the Pharaoh's loyal servant, I will stand against you traitor." One of the Pharaoh's magicians said. **_

_**The Pharaoh's magician summoned and unleashed his own monster, as the Pharaoh watched. **_

"_**I banish you all to the shadow realm." The Pharaoh's magician claimed.**_

_**He attacked and banished some of Sorcerers followers to the shadow realm as his attack was successful **_

_Oh no, what is this? _Kaiba thought as he watched the duel.

_**End Vision **_

Kaiba was on his hands and knees as he came back to reality. He didn't want to believe what he just saw.

"The duel raged on, with neither side showing any mercy. They summoned monsters that were increasingly more powerful and vicious." Ishizu said. "No one knew who won and no one knows why. It was said that the Queen and the sorcerer's fiancée interrupted the duel."

"I see." Kaiba muttered.

"There is still much that we can learn. Let us take another glance into the past with the power of my millennium necklace."

Ishizu used the necklace and showed Kaiba more of the duel.

_**Vision: **_

_**The Sorcerer had summoned another monster, this time Le Gine. The Pharaoh's magician summoned another monster and combined it with the one that was already on the field. **_

"_**Combine my dragons, you'll be unstoppable." The magician said. "Now attack! Bombard the traitor with your blazing inferno." **_

_**The dragon attacked destroying Le Gine and sending some more of the Sorcerer's followers to the shadow realm. **_

_**The Sorcerer looked at the Pharaoh, "Do you think that this over Pharaoh? Do you really think that one of your magician's has the power to defeat me? I will wipe them from existence right before your eyes." **_

_**End Vision**_

"That Sorcerer is a big mouthed loosing chump. You can't compare him to me." Kaiba stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Well then maybe the finally vision will convince you." Ishizu said.

The millennium necklace lite up once again.

_**Vision: **_

"_**You should have finished me off when you has the chance. For now I will call forth the ultimate monster of destruction." The sorcerer claimed. **_

_**The Pharaoh became interested. **_

_**The sorcerer awakened his monster one last time and then used their life force to summon the legendary dragon. As the dragon appeared the Pharaoh stood up off of his throne. **_

"_**Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy them with your white lightening." The Sorcerer commanded. **_

_**The Dragon attacked and destroyed all the monsters. When the attack dies, the Sorcerer laughed and claimed that victory was his. **_

_**End Vision**_

"Now are you convinced Kaiba? As I said before, history is destined to repeat itself. It is not just fate that Yugi is your greatest opponent, you two have battled in the ancient past." Ishizu stated. "It was destiny that you and Yug dueled, and its destined to happen again."

Kaiba got up and grabbed his briefcase, "Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny and do what I want to do."

Kiaba began to leave but stopped when Ishizu said that she thought he wanted powerful monsters. This caught his attention.

"The duel monster cards that surpass exodia. What if I told you that they were in front of your eyes the whole time?" She said.

"What?"

Rini watched him, "Take a look at the top of the tablet. The three most powerful and feared monsters in all of duel monsters are there, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra."

Kaiba saw what she meant.

"Rini is right, weild one and you can destroy a thousand armies. Wield all three and the planet itself will quack in fear." Ishizu told him.

"And Pegasus turned them into cards?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yes" Rini said.

Kaiba called it a lie and then asked if Pegasus did have these cards, why didn't he use them in Duelist Kingdom. Ishizu explained that Pegasus feared the power of the Egyptian God card and that he couldn't fathom the power that was behind them. The power so great that even Pegasus feared them.

_Cards that even make Pegasus quack in fear. If I can obtain the three legendary cards then I'll be unstoppable. Even Yugi won't stand a chance. _Kaiba thought, _But how do I get them? I can't ask Pegasus because he's dropped off the face of the earth and Serena wouldn't know. They have to exist somewhere. _

"Ishizu, what did Pegasus do with the cards?" He asked.

"He gave them to me for safe keeping." She answered. "Pegasus realized that if these cards were to fall into the wrong hands it would bring about the end of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but the cards were discovered. I must find them and hide them once again."

"You mean someone already found the cards?"

"Yes."

"Tell me who."

"The Rare Hunters."

Ishizu told Kaiba that the Rare Hunters were a ruthless, underground group of elite duelists that rob and steal rare cards to sell on the black market for enormous profits. They however keep the strongest cards for themselves to create decks that will destroy all opposition. She continued to explain that they operate in the shadows and that they were nearly impossible to find.

Ishizu told Kaiba that she needed his help to draw them out into the open. She mentioned that if he were to start a dueling tournament then his reputation would grow and that there would be a bunch of rare cards in one location. Kaiba saw what she was trying to say. It was a trap for the rare hunters and they would come like vultures to a carcass and bring the God Cards.

"One last thing, take this card." Ishizu said as he handed Kaiba a card.

"Can it be? It's Obelisk the Tormentor." Kaiba stated shocked, "But I thought you said that the cards were stolen."

"I never said that they were all stolen. I manage to retrieve one." Ishizu said, "You may borrow it for the tournament, but I expect it back."

"It's not everyday that a card this rare is handed to me. What if I choose to keep it forever?" he asked, "What makes you think that I can be trusted? I can walk out of here and you could never see it again."

"You will return the card to me. I have foreseen it." Ishizu said seriously, "You may not believe in destiny just yet, but before the end of the tournament you will have to face your past."

Kaiba smirked, "You know I read that in a fortune cookie once."

He told Ishizu that he would set the tournament up, but it wasn't for her. He wanted to reclaim his title as the number one duelist. With that he left the museum.

Back the game shop, Serena was tossing and turning having a nightmare.

_**Dream: **_

_**Serena was getting ready for her wedding. She had her hair pinned up and some curls falling down the side of her face. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress with lace sleeves that came past her elbows. Around her waist was a crimson sash and tied in a bowtie in the back. Her veil went to the floor and was help by a crown. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. **_

_**Soon she was hearing music and knew that it was time. Her father came in and led her down the aisle to her beloved. She was nervous, but as soon as she looked at the alter and saw Yami in his Tux, he was all she could see. The ceremony happened quickly, but soon everything started to fall apart. The Ground started to shake and she was ripped away from Yami. The scene changed and Yami was in a duel fighting for his life and when he lost everything turned dark. **_

_**End Dream. **_

Yugi and Yami were still up talking about the new enemy. Yugi was about to say something when they heard a scream coming from Serena's room. They rushed over and noticed that Mina was in there too.

"Serena are you alright?" Mina asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. You guys can go back to bed." Serena said.

They nodded, and left the room.

/./Yugi can you leave the puzzle on Serena's desk? I'm worried that it just wasn't any ordinary dream/./ Yami asked.

/Sure/ Yugi answered leaving the puzzle on the desk.

Yami watched as Serena slept worried for her. Once Serena was able to fall back to sleep she had another dream of two kids with them and helping them out.

Morning came and Serena woke up with a start. She tried to remember the dream of the two kids but she couldn't. She looked around and noticed that Yami was there.

"What are you doing in here Yami?" She asked him.

"I was worried when you woke up screaming last night. You gave everyone quiet a scare when you screamed. I thought that it would help if I stayed by your side the rest of the night." Yami answered.

Serena smiled at how sweet Yami was, "Thank You."

* * *

Serena: That was a sweet way to end the chapter!

Soccer: I try, but I;m glad that this chapter is done!

Serena: Me to! It was great!

Yami: I feel like I'm turning to a sap.

Soccer: you're not Yami. You're just worried about Serena that's all!

Yami: true, but please Review and let soccer know what ya think! Ja Ne!


	3. Stepping out and announcement

Hey guys! I am back! Sorry that it has taken me a while to get this chapter up. Things have been hetic lately and i haven't had anytime to write. I finally got a day off from everything and was able to finish up this chapter. With soccer starting to wind down a little bit, it should be easier to write and update this story. I will try and update more. In the mean time! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Stepping out and announcement

It was a rainy afternoon and the gang was out of class for the day. Serena, Tea, and Mina were in the lobby getting changing their slippers with their street shoes. They were making small talk as they walked outside and noticed the downpour.

"Why does it have to rain after school?" Tea asked.

Serena sighed, "Who knows, but now my hair is going to become frizzy."

"Serena you're one to talk." Mina added.

As the girls tried to figure out what to do about the rain, Joey and Tristan were in one of the halls mopping. Joey was whistling, confusing his friend.

"Joey we're on mop duty. What are you so happy about?" Tristan asked.

"Well my sister Serenity is getting her eye operation and it's all thanks to the three million bucks that Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom." Joey said, "She's gonna get her sight her back again!"

"That's great! So when do we visit?"

Joey sighed and explained that it wasn't going to be that simple. His mom was going to be at the hospital and they haven't seen eye to eye since him and Serenity were separated. Tristan grabbed his best friend and put him a headlock, smiling.

"So I'll go without you." Tristan remarked. "My only concern is if Serenity like me or not."

"Don't get any funny ideas." Joey mentioned.

"Just tell me which hospital she's at and I'll go visit sweet Serenity alone. You'd be a third wheel."

Joey grabbed his best friend and wrestled him saying that he was going to put him in the hospital. The two continued to wrestle while the girls were still contemplating what to do. Serena eventually said screw it and ran into the rain and headed home. Mina sighed and apologized to Tea and ran after her cousin. Before Tea could take off in the rain, she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Yugi running toward her.

"What's up Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Have you seen Serena anywhere? I need to ask her something." Yugi said.

"She said that she was heading home, and took off a few minutes ago." She said.

Yugi sighed, "Alright, Thank you Tea! I'll see you later."

Yugi ran off and headed in the same direction as the two girls. When he got home, he noticed that no one was in the living room. He figured his grandpa was in the game shop doing business, and Serena was probably in her room. He decided to dry off and change before heading to his sister's room. He knocked gently and then opened the door.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked.

Serena turned from her desk and looked at her brother, "Sure Yugi. What's up?"

Yugi sat on the bed, "Well I need your help and so does Yami."

"My help? With what?"

"Well when the puzzle was taken, whoever took it seemed to know a lot about its past and it reminded Yami about how little he knows about his."

"Where is this going Yugi?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to hang out with him and help him out."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"You have great advice, so just talk to him."

Serena sighed, "Alright I'll help. What's the plan."

"10 am tomorrow at Domino station."

Serena nodded and Yugi gave her a hug, thanking her. Serena smiled and told him that she would do anything to help out. Yugi left the room and Serena went to lie on her bed. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about tomorrow, but she was going to help Yami the best she could.

The next day came and Mina was heading her cousins room to see if she wanted to hang out at the arcade or something. She knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer, she opened it and saw that Serena was throwing clothes around.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked.

Serena looked over and saw Mina standing in the door way, "No I can't figure out what to wear."

"Wear for what?" Mina asked.

"Well I'm hanging out with Yami today."

"So it's a date?"

"No it's not a date, I'm just trying to help him out that's all."

Mina didn't but it, but helped her cousin out. In the end Serena decided to wear a short pale blue dress with a pale pink and while gradience. The top of it was main blue with pink on the sides and a pink bow at the center with lace. The sleeves of the dress were a paler blue than the rest of the dress and came down to her elbows. There was a while belt with a blue flower. The bottom of the dress had a wide open flower pattern in pink, and a smaller flower in cyan. She wore a gold necklace as well as her millennium crystal and her feet had pale blue pumps with indigo heels and bottom with a pink bow pinned to the corner. Her hair was down in light waves and one part was braided. Serena smiled and then looked at the clock and saw that she needed to go. She thanked Mina and then headed out to Domino Station.

Mina on the other hand knew what she was going to do today.

At the same time, Serena was getting ready so was Yugi. He was having the same problem and couldn't decide what to wear. He had tried on a few different outfits before finally decided on one. He decided on black leather plants with his two belts and a black tank top. He wore a belt choker around his neck. Around his upper left was a blue band and then around his wrist were two gold bangles. Around his other wrist was a gold bracelet while is feet adorned his boots.

"I think today is going be great." Yugi said. "Now if I could figure out what to wear, we can get out of here.

"Tell me Yugi, what's this big surprise?" Yami asked.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Yugi said.

"Well I guess not. But I still have many riddles to unlock. I don't have time for surprises."

"Don't worry what I hve plan will help."

Yugi winked at his partner and soon they were on their way. Serena arrived at the train station about 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet. She wasn't sure what to do or how to help Yami.

_I know a little bit about the Millennium puzzle, thanks to daddy, but im sure what I know, he already knows as well. _Serena thought as she looked at her millennium necklace. _What am I suppose to do?_

Yugi came running up and saw Serena standing there. He took a deep breathe before he decided that Yami could take over. Yami was confused at first, but then became angry at his little partner.

"Yugi, this isn't funny! This isn't a duel!" Yami yelled.

The yelling caught Serena's attention. She looked to her right and noticed that Yami was there. He stopped yelling and looked up and noticed that Serena was staring at him, giggling. She was trying to hide her blush at how handsome he looked.

"Umm, hello." Yami greeted.

"Good morning Yami." Serena greeted right back.

The two decided to go to a local coffee shop and decided to grab something to drink. They found a two person table near the window and they sat down. They sat in an awkward silence, the other trying to read each others thoughts. Yami was staring at the window, and from the corner of his eye he noticed for the first time how beautiful Serena looked.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Yami apologized.

This caught Serena off guard, "For what?"

"For spacing off on you." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Yugi mentioned that you have been feeling down since everything happened at the warehouse."

"Yes I have been. There are so many details that I can't seem to remember from my time as Pharaoh."

"I think I may have something that can help." Serena said as she dug a magazine out of her purse. "There is a new ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum. Maybe we can start there for some answers."

Yami looked at the magazine, "You could be right. It could be worth a shot."

"It has to help with you past." Serena mentioned.

Yami gazed down seeming uninterested. Serena immediately felt bad, but he told her that he has been feeling like a stranger to his own self. Serena mentioned that she has been feeling the same way lately. She suggested that they start from what he did remember.

"Well I know that my origins lie in ancient Egypt and I now reside in the millennium puzzle, but that's about all."

"Yeah." Serena motioned for him to go on.

"When Yugi put the puzzle together and our bond began, it was as if my spirit was reborn."

"What do you mean?"

Yami explained that ever since Yugi put the puzzle together, he has felt like destiny brought him to Yugi to accomplish something great, and that when the puzzle was taken from them that feeling grew. He felt like that the secret to why he was there lied in his past. Serena sat back for a moment thinking about what her crush said.

Serena sighed and it caught his attention. He looked at her and she told him that ever since she received the millennium crystal, she had been having visions of what seemed like the past. She wasn't sure what they meant, but she told him that she remembered the shadow game that was played again the evil Bakura and that when her father dueled against Bakura, it felt like another presence took over.

"Yami, there are a bunch of things in this world that we don't know about. The way I see it is that we can see the unknown as an adventure rather than the enemy. When I'm in doubt I just follow my heart." Serena said before standing up and holding her hand out, "Alright, I've inspired myself. Let's go see what the world has in store for us today."

Yami smiled, taking Serena's hand and the two left the coffee shop. Mina on the other hand was sitting at one of the other tables that was in the same coffee shop. She was wearing a scarf over her head and sunglasses to hid her eyes. She smirked when she saw the two hold hands as they left the coffee shop. She waited a few minutes before getting up and following them.

"So where are we going now?" Yami asked Serena.

"Where ever we're inspired to go." Serena responded.

The two ended up in a music store listening to the different varieties of music, followed by the park where Yami got used as a bird stand. This caused Serena to giggle at how silly he looked. Yami stole a glance at Serena and noticed that her eyes were sparkling with life and beauty as she giggled and smiled.

As the two left the park, Mina was getting ready to follow before someone snuck up on her.

"Mina, what are you doing here?"

Mina turned and saw Seto standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through."

Mina looked over her shoulder and noticed that Yami and Serena were leaving. She didn't have time to deal with fighting Seto, so she deicided to grab his arm and dragged him along much to his surprise. The two followed Yami and Serena around town until they stopped at card shop. They went into a different shop and were looking around. Seto noticed that Mina was looking at the ribbons and saw a bluish white one. He decided that he would get it.

"What are you actually doing Mina?" Seto asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying a day out." Mina answered as she looked around, giving him the chance to buy the ribbon and hiding it in his pocket.

"Sure you are. And that's why you are following your cousin around?"

"I am not. I just happen to be in the same place at the same time."

"Right."

Mina was about to say something Yami and Serena were leaving the card shop and made their way over to the arcade. Mina grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him into the arcade. They were over by the claw machine to make it look like they were just there playing games. Even though Mina'a full attention was on the claw machine, she watched Yami and Serena out of the corner of her eye.

Yami and Serena were walking around the arcade, and playing different games. However there attention was caught by a group of kids standing around the platform. They walked over and noticed that it was a dancing game and a guy with dredlocks, a red button down shirt, lack leather pants and boots was winning.

"I wanna know where Johnny get his moves!" One kid said.

"Who care I wanna know where he got that hair due." Another said.

"So who wants to take on Johnny Steps next?" Johnny, who was on the dance platform asked.

Yami and Serena looked at each other, "So it's like a dueling dance game?"

Serena nodded, "Yea! It look like fun!"

Johnny noticed Serena, and immediately took a liking to her. "You, girl in the blue. Are you feeling lucky today?"

"How about we ignore him and go somewhere else?" Yami suggested.

"No way, this guy may have some flashy moves but he's not gonna scare me away. You have to remember I am the queen of games." Serena said while winking and taking off her pumps and handing them to Yami.

"What are you doing Serena?" He asked.

"Having some fun." Serena said as she walked up the stairs, "Come on, let's go."

"We go, when I say we go." Johnny said.

Yami wasn't sure about this when everyone else around was critizing Serena. Johnny told Serena that she should just save her self the embarrassment. Serena rolled her eyes and told Johnny that he was an idiot and that he didn't know whom he was dealing with. Johnny pressed the start button and the music started.

_It's time this creep learn what dancing is all about. _Serena thought.

Serena was keeping up with Johnny at every step, shocking everyone, even Yami.

"Woah, this girl is busting moves that even Johnny can't do. " Someone said.

"Maybe he is saving them for last." Another said.

As the game went on eventually Johnny started to play dirty. Even though Johnny started to cheat, Serena was beating him. Johnny Steps couldn't believe that this was happening. The crowd noticed that Johnny was loosing and he eventually slipped, leaving Serena was the winner.

Serena turned and smiled at Yami, who smiled back. Mina and Seto who were watching from the claw machine after Mina had won and were shocked. Mina smirked as she watched the two leave the arcade. Mina grabbed her prize before grabbing Seto before leaving. They followed Serena and Yami before stopping and noticing that they were at the park once again. Seto was going to leave, but he over heard a couple of guys talking about hot Mina was.

Yami and Serena were standing near the lake talking about what just happened.

"That should keep Johnny Steps quiet for awhile. Hopefully being beaten at his own game will show him." Serena said.

Yami smiled, "You were great today. You know what Serena, I have been thinking about what you said earlier."

Serena looked at him, "Ugh, can you remind me what I said."

"You said you looked at the unknown as an adventure not an enemy, and when you are in doubt you follow your heart." Yami reminded, "My heart is telling me now, that I must uncover my past, no matter where the search my lead me."

Serena looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad to know that my advice works, but just so you know that while you are looking for answers, your friends are all right beside you, helping you search."

Yami looked over to Serena and saw her smile. He smiled back at her, knowing that she was right. They decided to walk around some more before they headed to museum. Seto and Mina followed them and when they were on the way to the museum, they were hiding behind a plantar. Even though they didn't realize it, Mina gave the blue eyes while dragon plushie to Seto and Seto gave her the ribbon.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"Seto, what are you doing here?"

Mina and Seto looked up and noticed that Duke and Mokuba were standing there. Mina looked over them to see Yami and Serena walking away from where they were at.

"This is not what it looks like."

Mokuba and Duke didn't believe it.

"It's not a date!" Seto and Mina yelled blushing.

The two turned their backs, and walked separate ways. Seto told Mokuba it was time to go as they had a tournament to set up. Duke tried to catch up with Mina but he got dragged away by a fan girl and Mina made her way to the museum.

"Why were you with Mina, big bro?" Mokuba asked.

"She was dragging me around the city while following her cousin and Yugi." Seto answered.

"Mmhmm, you don't like her at all?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was not a date."

"Then what is with the blue eyes plushie?"

"Mina got it for you. I just happen to be carrying it."

Mokuba still didn't believe him, "well I guess you don't like her after all. It makes sense since you just left her all alone with Duke, you know the guy who always trying to flirt with her."

Seto growled lowly, thinking that it wouldn't be heard, confirming Mokuba's suspicions.

"Uh-huh and that is why you are growling."

Seto got annoyed and walked ahad of his little brother. Mokuba sighed and muttered that Seto totally liked Mina. Seto heard it and turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smiled nervously, "Nothing, big bro."

Seto nodded and the two continued to head to the office while Mokuba was thinking that Seto totally like Mina.

Mina on other hand arrived at the museum and found Serena and Yami. She followed them down the stairs that was behind closed doors. Mina hid behind a corner and watched Yami and Serena.

Yami and Serena looked at the tablet in shock. The carvings on the tablet looked exactly like them.

"What is this?" Serena muttered.

"I'm not sure, but it is real." Yami said.

"I know it, I can feel that is real." Serena agreed.

Yami continued to look at the tablet, as did Serena. They noticed that the pharaoh and queen wore the millennium puzzle and the millennium crystal. Even more questions came up.

"Just when I think I have the answer to one question, a 1000 more come up." Yami said.

"My pharaoh, queen and priestess, I have been waiting for you." They heard.

Mina came out from the corner and Yami and Serena turned around and noticed and Egyptain woman and two kids standing there.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am Ishizu. I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these carvings through the magic of my millennium necklace." Ishizu introduced.

"The millennium necklace." Serena said.

"Yes, my queen. Just like your millennium crystal and the pharaoh's millennium puzzle, my necklace gives me certain powers. With it I have gazed 5000 years into the past, to a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the world." Ishziu said.

This shocked everyone. Ishizu continued to explain that there was a king, queen, and priestess who help stopped this evil, and that was Yami, Serena, and Mina. She continued to explain that it was time that the three help save mankind once again.

"How do you know mankind is being threatened once again?" Mina asked.

"My millennium necklace also gives me the power to gaze into the future. Oh my pharaoh, my queen, the events of the future are happening again. That same great evil is coming once again." Ishizu said. "You must protect the queen as the evil that is coming will go after her."

"How will we recognize this evil?" Yami asked.

"I do know that you have all lost your memory of the past and you seek many answers." Ishizu said.

The little girl stepped up, "There is going to be a duel monsters tournament."

"Ishizu who are these kids?" Mina asked.

"They are looking for someone in domino. They came with me here, but I believe that they will be in better care with Serena and Yami." Ishizu said.

"I don't mind taking care of them. I feel some sort of connection to them." Serena said.

Yami agrees and Ishizu told them that when they get home there would be invitations waiting for them.

"Serena, Mina, you will need these in the upcoming tournament." Ishizu said as she handed the cards to the girl.

Serena took the Goddess of the Moon and Mina took Goddess of Love. They looked at the cards and then back at Ishizu. She explained that there were three Egyptain God Cards that were taken from her and that the Goddess cards would help them. She wished King Yami, Queen Serena, and Priestess Mena goodbye and left the room. The three turned and looked at tablet.

"Why does our opponent look like Kaiba?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll take this on together." Yami said.

Mina studied the tablet and noticed the resemblance between the evil sorcerer and Kiaba. She didn't want to believe it.

Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp, Seto was getting ready to test his new duel disk system.

"As you requested Mr. Kaiba, we have taken all safe guards off." The head doctor said.

"You're crazy Seto! If all the safe guards are turned off, the monsters in this test can really hurt you." Mokuba said.

Seto didn't care, "Enough whining. Let's go!"

Seto put his new duel disk on his wrist and wanted to make sure that his satellite and tracking system was all ready to go.

_The most important thing is that I test the power of my Egyptain God Card. If I'm going to use it to destroy Yugi, and reclaim my number one title, I need to make sure that it is as powerful as Ishizu says it. She may have bored me with all her hocus pocus about the past, but she was right about one thing, yugi and I will face each other again and this time with a deck of rare powerful cards. _Seto thought.

Soon enough the test started. They engaged the duel robot and set the skill level to max. They were ready on Seto's command.

"Seto are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba asked.

"Keep the medical staff on standby. Probability of injury, 90%." The doctor said.

Mokuba was angry, "Listen, why don't you keep your calculations to yourself."

"I'm just doing my job, since the robot is armed with the same deck that Mr. Kaiba used in Duelist Kingdom."

This made Mokuba realize that all three blue eyes white dragons were in the deck. He hoped he knew what his brother was doing. Seto put his deck into the card reader and knew that the best test of Obelisk's strength was against all three blue eyes.

Kaiba smirked, and was ready to go. The doctors started the simulation and soon the test started. The robot placed a card in defense mode. With it being Kiaba's turn, he played one card face down, and then played Battle ox. Kaiba had his Battle Ox attack and the card revealed a cyber jar. Thanks to the special ability of cyber jar, both monsters were destroyed and each player can summon up to five monsters. The robot summoned tow monsters, while Kaiba played four.

"What a digital dummy. The robot just gave Seto a huge lead." Mokuba said.

The robot analyzed the rules and sacrificed the two monsters to summon the first Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto knew that he was in trouble and Mokuba was worried that he would get hurt. The duel robot didn't attack because of the face down card that Seto had on the field. Seto sacrificed a monster to summon Dragon Seeker.

The duel robot analyzed the Dragon Seeker and played one card face down and then played Lord of Dragons to protect the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"If I can't destroy the blue eyes white dragon, then at least I can protect myself." Kaiba said as he put his monsters in defense mode.

The duel Robot played flute of summoning dragons and summoned the other two blue eyes white dragons. Then played pplymerzation to fuse the three dragons together in order to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Seto stared at it, "just great."

Mokuba and the doctors watched in horror knowing that Seto could get seriously hurt. Mokuba wanted his brother to shut off the duel.

_So this is what it is like to face fear. This is how must Yugi felt when he stared into the eyes of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at Duelist Kingdom. _Seto thought, _Yugi did come close to bringing down my great beast, but even he couldn't defeat the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. So in order for me to reclaim my title, I must beat the monster that even Yugi couldn't defeat. Prepare to face the end. _

"It's time for my final test. It's time to see the power of an Egyptian God Card." Seto said.

Seto drew his God card and summoned it by sacrificing three monsters. Seto decided to test the absolute strength of Obelisk and used the power of his other two monsters to increase Obelisk's power.

"I have never seen anything like this. Obelisk's attack power is climbing off the charts." The other doctor said.

The computer overheated and broke. Seto then had Obelisk attack and show the Ultimate dragon it's power. The force of the attack caused the computers to overload and explode. Mokuba was in shock.

"Obelisk the tormentor, he defeated Ultimate dragon with a single punch." Mokuba said.

Seto was in own world as he stared at Obelisk, "Incredible, if this is the power of one God card, then with three then I will be unstoppable. I will defeat Yugi and reclaim my title as number one duelist."

Meanwhile, Yami, Serena, Mina, and the kids were walking around Domino Plaza. From the time all five had left the museum until now, the three had learned more about the two kids they were taking care of. The pink haired girl was Trinity, or Rini for short, and that her dad was a duelist as well. The chocolate haired boy was Jayden and he wanted to learn how to duel that he could see duel monster spirits. That little detail surprised Yami and Mina, but not Serena since she could see the spirits as well.

"So do you think everything Ishizu said was true?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure Mina, but we have to enter the tournament. It's our destiny." Serena said.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Mina asked.

Mina watched Yami and Serena interact and talk to one another. Yugi on the other hand was smirking through the mind link as Yami and Serena talked. As they talked, they both heard laughing and looked around to see where it came from.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked, slightly scared.

Yami noticed her change of tone and moved closer to her and took her hand, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. Mina, the kids, and Yugi were all smirking, but their moment was short lived as they heard a female voice call their name. They turned at saw Mai Valentine running toward them. Yami released Serena's hand and greeted Mai.

"Why are you all dressed up? Is this a date?" Mia asked them.

Both Serena and Yami blushed and denied it. Mina and the kids came over and joined the three.

"Who is this?" Mai asked.

"Mai, meet my cousin Mina Aino, Rini, and Jayden." Serena introduced.

They all greeted each other, before talking about why they were all here.

"So you know who is hosting the tournament?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. It's all a mystery. Everyone I have talked to received an anonymous invitation." Mai said, "But there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude. I guess Kaiba."

This shocked Mina, Yami, and Serena. Mina was more shocked than the other two. She didn't want to believe. Yami and Serena looked at each other. Mina sat down and Serena noticed.

"Are you ok Mina?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Mina answered.

Rini and Jayden noticed that Mina was out of it and knew why.

"No one knows for sure though. Though it is safe to say that it's not daddy." Serena said.

"Speaking of him, this is beginning to look like duelist kingdom all over again." Yami isaid.

Mai and Serena agreed as they looked around and saw Wevil and Rex. They continued to look around and noticed Esproba, who is rumored to duel with psychic powers. Even Mako Tsunami was there.

"So if you what you said early was true, Mai than this tournament is gonna have one new wrinkle." Yami said.

As if on cue, the TV turned on, and Seto appeared.

"Greetings duelist, and welcome to the town of Domino, but most importantly welcome to my tournament." He greeted.

"I don't know what's worse, his ego or his melon on the big screen." Mai said.

"Let's just see what he has to say." Serena suggested.

"I see that you have all received your private invite to Kaiba Corp's exclusicve duel monsters tournament and you had the brains to show up here tonight. Being that you are all elite duelist, I have added special rules to my tournament, just for experts." Kaiba said as he showed the new duel disk, "For example, you will all use these new improved duel disks."

Everyone listened with excitement, while Mina was becoming confused.

"Another new rule that I designed for the tournemnt is that at the beginning of each duel, each duelist must put up their rarest card and the loser of the duel must forfit their card to the winner." Seto explained.

Yami and Serena couldn't believe it. If they lost that meant Yami would loose his Dark Magician, and Serena would loose her Angel of Light Princess.

"My competition will make Pegasus and his duelist kingdom tournament look like a joke."

Serena balled her fists, "watch it Kaiba, that's my father you're talking about."

The next thing they felt was wind and they all turned and noticed a helicopter with Kaiba on it. Mina looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

_This can't be true. You can't be the enemy. It just can't be true. _Mina thought.

Yami and Kaiba had a staring contest before Kaiba announced that the tournament started in one week and that the duelists shouldn't forget to register.

Meanwhile in a secret location, a report was being given to the leader.

"Battle city, eh?" the leader said.

"That is correct master. The world best elite duelists have assembled for this tournament. I also hear that the queen is suppose to be there."

The leader laughed, "How very convenient for us that so many of our targets have all assembled in one place. Now my rare hunters go to the town of domino."

The servants bowed and their leader chuckled.

* * *

And that makes chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! I will get started on the next chapter soon and get it up! Until then Ja Ne!


	4. Decisions and Promises

Serena: Yay a new chapter is up!

Soccer: glad you're excited. This chapter was a pain to write though.

Yami: Why?

Soccer: It took to long

Serena: Well it's out now, so to our readers please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Decisions and Promises

It was the morning after the announcement of the Battle City tournament, and Mina was in the living room, waiting for Yugi and Serena to get up and ready for school. She was sitting on the couch looking at the blueish-white ribbon that Seto had given her the previous day. She was so confused about her feelings and what she learned at the museum.

_He can't be the enemy that we are facing. _Mina thought. _Why would he want to do this? Does he even care about those he is going to hurt in the process of this tournament? _

Thoughts like this have been going through her head ever since last night. She wanted to know why Seto was doing this and what was the point of the both duelists putting their rarest card up and the loser, loosing their card. It would hurt the duelist who lost their most precious card, and their deck. Mina knew about the heart of cards and believed in it strongly, like her cousin. She wasn't sure if she wanted to enter the tournament, ven though she wasn't invited to.

"Mina, are you ok?

Mina looked up and noticed, Rini and Jayden standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"I'm not sure. I am so confused about all of this." Mina answered.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked as the two kids sat on either side of her.

Mina explained to them her feelings about the tournament, and how she wasn't sure that it was a good idea for Serena and Yami to enter on their own. She told them the reason why she hasn't dueled in so long and that she wanted to help by entering the tournament and to see for herself if Seto really was their enemy.

Rini smiled at her, "Don't worry Mina. Everything will work out. I think that you should enter and help Yami and Serena. You are the Princess of Games after all, you shouldn't be scared."

Jayden agreed, "Rini is right. You're one of the greatest duelists out there, and you are the niece to the creator of duel monsters. You shouldn't be scared to duel again, even if it has been awhile. Besides Kaiba, can't be all bad, he still cares for Mokuba right?"

Mina looked at the two kids and gave a soft smile, "You're right. Yami and Serena are going to need all the help that they can get, and I need to know for myself why Seto is doing this."

The kids smiled at her, and Mina stood up and then looked at the ribbon in her hand before gripping it tightly.

_I want to believe that you aren't the enemy, but I need to know for myself. The way you acted last night makes me doubt that. _Mina thought, _What happened to the Seto I knew? _

As soon as Mina and the kids were done talking, Yugi and Serena came down. They were ready for school and soon the three headed out. The three talked about the tournament and what Serena and Yugi were going to do. Mina was quiet through the whole walk to school. She knew that she needed to tell them, but she had a feeling that they were going to tell the group about the tournament when they got to school. As they walked onto the school grounds, Serena pulled Mina aside.

"Mina are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Mina replied.

Serena knew something was wrong, but dropped the subject and they walked to class. As class was starting, Mina was staring out the window, she was still confused about everything that happened in the past 12 hours and her feelings for a certain CEO. She knew that she needed to help her cousin and Yami and the only way to do that was to enter. The other thing that scared her was the fact she hadn't dueled since that day two of her closest friends left.

_I'm so unsure of what to do. I know I need to help out, but I haven't dueled in so long that I'm afraid that I'll embarrass myself. _Mina thought, _I know that I have the title of Princess of Games, but that doesn't prove anything. _

Mina was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the bell ring for her next class. Serena had to snap her out of her thoughts and she was this way all the way until lunch period. The gang decided to go up to the roof to talk about the tournament.

At the same time that Yugi, Serena, and Mina were walking to school, the kids decided to play hide-and-seek with grandpa.

"Hey grandpa Jayden and I are going to play hide-and-seek, and we want you to play." Rini said.

"Ok sweetie, you guys go hide and I'll find you after I'm done taking inventory." Grandpa said.

"Ok, we'll hide so well that you won't be able to find us." Jayden said.

Grandpa smiled and nodded while kids went and hid. After a few minutes the two took off out of their hiding spot and left the game shop while grandpa was taking inventory. They decided to follow Yugi, Serena, and Mina closely enough to see them, but far enough that they couldn't see them.

The three followed them until Jayden become distracted by the sound of an ice cream truck. He followed and Rini noticed that he was leaving and she was annoyed but followed him. Jayden eventually stopped and bought two ice cream cones. He smiled and handed one to Rini who was still angry at him but she smiled anyways.

As two ate their ice cream they made their way back toward the school, but realized that they didn't know where they were at.

"You have no idea where we are going do you?" Jayden asked.

"Yes I do." Rini said confidently as she continued to walk.

"Uh huh, then why aren't we there yet and where are the others?"

Rini stopped for a moment before turning around, angry. "That's it! Who made us lost in the first place because he wanted ice cream?!

"Ok Rini, I'm sorry that it was my fault, but…" Jayden started.

"Oh no there are buts about it! You made us lose then, and let's get something straight before we get back to the mission!" Rini glared at him coldly. "Who's family gave us this mission?"

"Your family." Jayden answered.

"Correct, and who's family are we helping because of it?"

"Your family."

"And who did my family give the stored equipment to that we need to complete mission, that is in my backpack which includes the GPS to find who we are looking for and help? Did they give it to you?"

Jayden looked down, "No, they gave it to you."

"Exactly." Rini said while crossing her arms, "Look don't get me angry, I understand that there are distraction, but I am in charge and we need to find them. If they don't stop the evil here than everything is lost."

Jayden nodded and apologized again. Rini nodded and got something out of her backpack. She punched in a few numbers and the device turned on. She input something else and a blue dot appeared on the screen. She smiled and looked back at Jayden.

"Let's go. I know where we are going." Rini said.

Jayden nodded and followed the girl. Soon enough they were at the school and they noticed that it was lunchtime. They looked up and saw that Mina was leaning on the fence of the roof.

"So how are we going to get up there? We can't just walk through the school." Jayden said.

"I already thought of that." Rini said.

Rini took her backpack off and turned it around so the back of it was facing her. A keyboard appeared and she typed in what she wanted. The backpack transformed into a heli-pack and she put back on. She grabbed Jayden's hand and they floated up to the roof.

As they were floating up to the top, the meeting between the friends was just getting started. Yugi and Serena told them about the tournament and Joey wasn't happy.

"You can't be serious. You mean to tell me that the rich boy Kaiba is throwing his own duel monsters tournament." Joey exclaimed.

"Yup" Yugi confirmed.

"And it all kicks off in one week." Serena said.

Joey growled, "I can't believe that money bags didn't send an invite to me. I was the runner up at Duelist Kingdom! Where's the respect?"

"Newsflash Joey, Kaiba doesn't like you." Tristan reminded.

"I'll give something not to like."

"You know this is exactly how he wants you to react." Tristan said.

Joey realized what his friend meant. He then turned to Yugi and Serena and asked them.

Before Serena and Yugi could answer, Serena heard something and turned to see Rini and Jayden in the air.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" She asked as she grabbed on to them to pull them down.

Once Rini was on the ground, she turned her help-pack off and smiled to the girl, "We couldn't miss the meeting."

Yugi and Mina looked at the two kids and sighed, while Tea, Tristan, and Joey were wondering who they were.

"Do you mind filling us in here? Who are these kids?" Tea asked.

"The pink haired girl is Trinity, or Rini for short, and the boy is Jayden. They are gere looking for someone and we promised Ishizu that we would take care of them." Serena answered.

"So you got stuck babysitting then?" Joey asked.

"Not really. I don't mind." Serena said as Yugi and Mina agreed

"What is with the backpack?" Tristan asked.

"My uncle is an inventor and he made it for me." Rini answered.

The group got back to the meeting about the tournament and Joey asked Yugi and Serena what they were going to do. Yugi said that he was as it was part of his destiny and the same was with Serena. Joey was curious as to what they meant.

"Some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and it's our destiny to stop it." Serena said.

"Well then it's my destiny to help. And I have just the card." Joey said as he pulled out his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The group looked at him like he was crazy and it gave Mina the courage to tell her decision.

"I'm entering to." Mina said.

The group looked at the other blonde, shocked.

"Mina you duel?" Tristan asked.

"Of course I do. I am the niece of the creator of the game. Besides who do you think helped Serena get to where she is now, as the Queen of Games?" Mina explained.

Serena looked at her cousin, "Mina are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It took me a while to come to a decision, but I want to help you and Yami. I'm part of this too." Mina said determined.

Rini and Jayden smiled as they knew that it wasn't easy for Mina to come to that decision, but they are glad she did. The group continued to talk about the new duel disks and how Joey should get used to it. Sure he didn't use the old one but it didn't seem easy. Yugi suggested that Joey should practice with it before dueling Kaiba again.

"How about we get our duel disks after school?" Serena suggested.

"Sounds good!" Mina agreed.

"Can we come as well?" Jayden asked.

"Of course. We'll come get you after school. Now hurry back to the game shop, I'm sure grandpa is worried." Yugi said.

The kids nodded and used Rini's backpack to get back to the ground, while everyone else headed back to class. Jayden and Rini went back to the game shop and hid in their hiding spots for a bit before coming out.

"Oh there you kids are. You sure do hide well." Grandpa said.

Rini smiled, "We tried to hide well."

Grandpa chuckled, "Oh Rini I have something for you."

Rini and Jayden looked at him as Grandpa handed Rini a box. Rini looked at it and noticed that it was a duel disk.

"Thank you Grandpa!" She thanked him.

"You're welcome my girl. You said that your dad was a duelist and that's the last one I have from my shipment." Grandpa explained.

Rini put the duel disk in her backpack and the three went and ate some lunch. Soon enough school was out and they agreed to meet at the game shop after they changed out of their uniforms. While Serena and Yugi changed, Mina took a box out of her closet and sat on her bed with it. The box was white wood that was delicately painted with a blue eyes and a priestess. She took a breath before she opened the box and looked at her deck that was sitting in the middle of it.

As Mina picked her deck up she took a shakey breath as she remembered the reason why she stopped dueling. The reason why she loved to duel was because it put a smile on her best friend's face. As she picked it up she remembered the good days where she would visit her friends and then one day when she went, they were gone without a word. Every since that day she hadn't picked up her deck because she lost her reason to duel.

"I really hope that I making the right decision." Mina murmured to herself before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Serena entered her cousin's room and noticed that she was staring at her deck, "Mina."

Mina looked up at her cousin, "Serena, what's up?"

"Are serious about this? You haven't picked up your deck since that day." Serena asked.

"I am. It's time that I put the past behind me. Besides I think I have found them once again." Mina smiled softly as she looked at her deck.

Serena nodded and the two left the room and met up with the other. They made their way to another game shop that was downtown. On the way Mina was standing toward the back of the group staring at her deck, but one card in particular, her Blue Eyes White Dragon. The kids noticed that Mina was quiet and went to ask her if she was all right.

"Mina, you've been quiet this whole time." Jayden commented.

"Sorry kids, I'm just nervous is all." Mina answered.

The kids caught a glimpse of the card that Mina was looking at and were surprised.

"Wait, why do you have a blue eyes? I thought that there were only four in the game." Jayden asked.

Mina smiled at him, "My uncle gave it to me. No one is supposed to know about it though. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm going to admit that getting back in the game is making mer nervous. My dueling is a bit rusty, I'm not sure that I'm cut out for Battle City."

"You'll be fine. You are the princess of games after all." Rini said.

Mian nodded, but it didn't help that it has been years since she last dueled. She noticed that the group had stopped walking, and knew that there was no turning back. She took her Blue Eyes put of her deck and put with her Egyptian Goddess Card to be used later in the tournament.

The group made their way to the registration office and Joey and Tristan rushed off with Tea behind them making sure that they were ok.

"Do you think that they will let Mina and Joey sign up for the tournament?" Yugi asked.

"Mina yes, considering her name and her relation. Joey on the other hand, who know, but he sure is determined." Serena said.

"By the way, thanks for taking Yami to the Egyptian Exhibit yesterday. I knew spending the day with you would help."

Serena lightly blushed, "You're welcome, it's still hard to believe that he and I have some kind of past together."

"Yup and you guys saved the world to, along with the Priestess."

"Yugi, you know the new rule?"

Yugi looked to his sister, "Yea what about it?"

"It's a great idea because the winner of the tournament gets a deck full of rare cards, but on the other hand we put our hearts in our deck and loosing one duel would destroy that connection that we have with our monsters." Serena said.

"You're right, but the fate of the world depends on you, me, Yami, and Mina, so we'll have to play by whatever rules we need to." Yuig said.

Serena nodded and they saw the entrance to the registration office. As soon as the group entered, Rini got a bad feeling. Jayden noticed her shiver a bit and was concerned. The cashier told them that he had four duel disks left so they were in luck. Yugi and Serena were able to get their duel disks with ease, as they were qualified with five stars.

"Where does this information come from?" Tea asked.

The cashier turned the monitor around and showed them the information, "Kaiba Corp does extensive research on each of the duelists that are participating in the tournament. This shows your skill level and the rarest card that you have ever played in a duel. To ensure that only the best duelists enter, Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks."

This information surprised the group and this confused Mina even more about what he was doing.

"What about me, Mina Aino?" Mina asked.

The cashier put the information in and it came back with five stars as well. He handed her a duel disk as she was high enough to qualify.

"I wanna register to, Joey Wheeler is the name." Joey said.

The cashier put his name into the system. When his information came up, he told Joey that he only had one star and was ranked to low to enter. Joey threw a fit about it and started to yell. While Joey was having a fit the cashier noticed that Joey held the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He hit some buttons and fixed the rankings.

"I'm sorry Joey, it appears that my system was malfunctioning and you actually have four stars. Enough to qualify." The cashier said.

Joey was excited, but Rini on the other hand knew something wasn't right.

"Rini are you alright?" Jayden asked.

"No, there is something seriously wrong with this. I keep getting a bad sensation from this guy." Rini explained.

Rini continued to watch as Joey looked at the monitor and admired his stars and got his duel disk. The group left the shop and the bad feeling that Rini had went away. However when the group left, the cashier made a call to his associates, saying to send the rare hunters, the boy with red eyes just left.

Soon night fell as the group was walking back to the game shop. The came to stop as at a fork in the road.

"Guys I gotta get going. My sister's operation is tomorrow, and I promised her that I would stay the night." Joey said.

"Alright Joey, wish Serenity luck for us. I'm sure that she is going to be just fine." Yugi said.

Joey thanked them and said their goodbyes as he took off.

"I hope he's alright. Going to that Hospital is going to be tough for him." Tristan wondered.

The group looked at him.

"Joey's mother is going to be there. She was the one that separated them when they were younger. He hasn't spoken to her since." Tristan explained.

"No way! That means Joey hasn't spoken or seen his mother in over seven years." Serena realized.

"Yes, but I'll make sure that the wheeler family is reunited once again." Tristan exclaimed.

Tea and Yugi realized that Tristan was getting a bit carried away and that it was to impress Serenity. The group laughed and continued to walk back to the game shop.

Joey on the other hand was running. He knew that he was late and he couldn't let his sister down.

_I better hustle. _Joey thought as he ran, _I promised Serenity that I would be at the hospital in a few minutes and I never let her down. _

Joey continued to run through the ally until three men wearing cloaks stopped him.

"Excuse me." He said.

When they didn't move he got annoyed.

"What's big idea? I'm in a hurry."

The guy in the front of the group laughed, "You won't be going anywhere for a while."

"What do you freaks want with me?" Joey asked.

"You're a feisty one Joey Wheeler." The guy laughed, I see you've never met a rare hunter before. We stalk our pray and take what we desire. In this case your Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now prepare to duel for it."

"How did you know about my red eyes? Look just step aside"

"If you liked to leave here in one piece, you will do as we say." The rare hunter said.

Joey smirked, "You're not giving me much a choice. Fine I accept."

"Then let the hunt continue. We'll duel by Battle City rules, that way when we win we'll get your red eyes."

Joey took his duel disk out and strapped it to his wrist, ready to start the duel.

Meanwhile at the hospital, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes was tossing and tuning in bed. The women beside her had light brown hair that done perm.

"Are you alright Serenity?" She asked the young girl.

"I guess I'm just scared for this eye operation Mom." Serenity confessed, "But I know once Joey gets here, everything should be fine. He should be on his way over."

This surprised the mom, "Joseph's coming?"

Joey on the other hand was just starting the duel.

Joey: 4000

Rare Hunter: 4000

Joey started off the duel and played his panther warrior in attack mode. The Rare hunter then drew from his deck and played one card face down in defense mode. Once again it was Joey's turn. He drew and played scapegoat. He sacrificed one to his goats to his panther warrior and attacked.

"Looks like my panther warrior is the real hunter in this duel." Joey stated.

The rare hunter kept a straight face as he drew and played graceful charity. He drew three more cards and discarded two. He played another card face down in defense mode.

"My deck is full of surprises, and soon I;m going to add your red eyes to it." The rare hunter claimed.

As the duel continued on, Serenity was worried that her brother wasn't going to make it. She hoped that he was all right.

Joey on the other hand sacrificed another scapegoat and had panther warrior attack once again and also played Alligator Sword.

"You want to play by battle city rules huh? I heard that when you have no monsters I can attack your life points directly." Joey said. "Alligator sword attack now! Direct attack on the hooded freak!"

Joey: 4000

Rare Hunter: 2500

"Give up yet?" Joey questioned.

"No, I play graceful charity again." The rare hunter said.

This surprised Joey and the same thing happened, The rare hunter drew three cards and discarded two. He then played another card in defense mode. Joey was getting bored with the duel. The rare hunter however knew what he was doing. Joey remembered what Yugi was saying about sacrificing weaker monsters to summon stronger ones. Joey drew and sacrificed his two monsters and summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"So you wanted to see my red eyes? Now take a look at this, Red Eyes attack!" Joey commanded.

The Red Eyes attacked destroying the face down monster. Joey smirked mentioning that this was his easiest duel ever. The rare hunter smirked saying that he had been leading Joey on. The rare hunter drew his card and summoned Exodia. Joey knew that he was done.

Joey: 0

Rare Hunter: 2500

"Exodia is the rarest card I know. How did you get it in your deck?" Joey asked.

"It is true that the pieces of Exodia the Forbidden one are extremely rare. However Rare Hunters thrive on taking a players rare cards. That's how I've managed to obtain three complete sets of Exodia." The Rare Hunter explained.

"You've won them all?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Now we'll take our prize."

The rare hunters took their prize from Joey with force. Once they had their prize, they left Joey there, lying in the ally.

The next morning, Serenity was in her room, refusing to let anyone is until Joey got there. Ms. Wheeler had to do something.

The phone of the game rang, waking everyone up. Yugi was the one who answered the phone. He was surprised to hear Mrs. Wheeler on the phone.

"What? You mean Joey never made it to the hospital last night! Don't worry Ms. Wheeler, we'll figure this out." Yugi said.

Serena, Mina, and the kids heard it and they immediately changed and called Tea and Tristan to let them know what was going on. They started to look at met up at the park.

"Any sign of Joey?" Yugi asked.

"No, this isn't like him." Tea said.

Tristan pulled up on his bike, and the group asked him. He said that he checked all of Joey's usual spots. They decided to spilt up and check all the corners of the city. Tristan, Rini, and Jayden checked downtown, Yugi and Serena went one way, and Tea and Mina went another.

After a few moments, Rini pulled her GPS out and honed in on Joey. She told Tristan where to go. They arrived and noticed that Joey was lying on the ground. They grabbed him and took off to the hospital. As they were driving, they passed the Yugi, Serena, Mina, and Tea.

"Hey look who we found!" Tristan yelled.

They all smiled, "He's gonna make it!" Serena yelled.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and the doctor was getting ready to leave.

"Serenity, It's me Joey. I know its hard just you gotta open the door sis." Joey said.

"No, I'm not opening the door." Serenity yelled. "you said that you would be here last night and I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I know I let you down sis. I was on my way to see ya just like I promised and I was stopped by a group creeps that challenged me to a duel. You were the only one I could think about the whole time. They cornered me and forced me to duel and then took the best card in my whole deck. I can't do anything right. I let down the one person who needed me the most. I must be the worst big brother in the world." Joey said as he had tears in his eyes. "you gotta believe me Serenity, I would never do anything to hurt ya. You're more than my sister, you're my best friend. Now open this door and give your nig brother a hug."

Serenity opened the door and gave Joey a hug. Joey told his mom that it was nice to see her and his mom smiled. Serenity went in her for operation and Joey stayed and waited for her. He noticed that Rini was smiling at him.

"Thank you Rini, for everything today. You really helped me out." Joey said.

"You're welcome. You and your sister remind me of my godfather and his sister. They are always close and are each other best friend." Rini said.

A few hours later Serenity came out of the operation room and they were told that her operation was a success. Joey called everyone else and told them the good news. Yugi asked Joey who the guys were that attacked him. Joey said that he didn't know but he was going to find them and win back his red eyes. Yugi and everyone else said that they were going to be behind him. Joey smiled and promised to stop by on the way home.

Yugi, Serena, and Mina knew that this tournament wasn't going to be easy, but they knew that they had to give it their all.

* * *

Soccer: Now that soccer is over and semester is starting to wind down i will be able to update more. I will try and update every weekend or so depending. Finals are coming up and I have papers to write. I will try to update sooner.

Yami: I can't wait to fight the rare hunter in the next chapter.

Serena: of course you can't, however until then review and let Soccer know what you think.

All: Ja Ne!


End file.
